Where Do I Go From Here?
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: Post-Butterflied. GSR.
1. Utter Disbelief

"It's sad, isn't it, doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives."

Dr. Lurie stops at the door when Grissom starts talking. Although he doesn't turn around, he's listening.

"The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves."

He turns around and makes eye-contact with Grissom.

"We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden…we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody…we could care about. She offers us a new life with her…but we have a big decision to make right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it…but you did."

Dr. Lurie averts his eyes.

"You risked it all…and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else…and you were lost. So you took her life. You killed them both and now you have nothing."

Dr. Lurie, who nods, says, "I'm still here."

"Are you?"

Sara stood in disbelief as she watched Grissom sitting at the table in the interrogation room.

Did he really just say that?

Unbeknownst to Grissom, Sara had been on the other side of the glass the whole time. She had heard it all. Now she knew why he turned down her dinner invitation. He couldn't risk his work just to be with her.

No wonder he's so lonely.

The pain of hearing that she wasn't worth the risk pierced her body like a thousand knives.

Sara left the room after standing there for a few minutes, watching the man that she had loved for so long. She made her way to the parking lot and found her car. She got in and locked the doors. She sat there, unsure of what to do.

Should she tell him that she heard what he said?

Or should she just keep it quiet?

Tears started to fill in her eyes making it hard for her to see. She just sat there letting the tears fall, getting her shirt a little wet. She finally started her car and drove to CSI HQ.

Sara found Catherine sitting on a bench in the locker room obviously pissed that they couldn't convict Lurie for murdering Debbie Marlin.

What a disturbing case that turned out to be. They all noticed the resemblance.

The dark hair. The pale skin. Their faces.

Debbie Marlin could have easily been mistaken for Sara.

The case really took its toll on everyone, especially Grissom. They could see him unraveling by the minute. He took a triple shift and had nothing to show for it. Every time he saw Debbie Marlin be could see Sara in her place. It made him shudder at the thought.

Catherine looked up when she heard the footsteps of someone entering the locker room. "Hey…are you alright?" She asked when she saw Sara's face.

"No…not really," Sara replied, taking a seat next to Catherine.

"You want to talk about it?"

"As you know, I went to watch Grissom and Brass interrogate Lurie. Well, when Lurie got up to leave, Grissom said some things. About not being able to risk his work to be with this girl, who happened to be me and all this other stuff. He didn't know that I was there, on the other side of the glass."

"Yeah, Brass told me about that. You want to know what I think?"

"Sure."

"I think that he told Lurie all that stuff because he knows what it's like. Here they are, both of them are middle-aged men, to them, their work is everything. They're both, in some ways, emotionally unavailable, until a beautiful woman comes along. She offered them the world and everything in it. And both of them had to decide which was more important to them, their work or her. Because, being with her meant that they had to risk everything they had worked for. They only difference between the two of them is that Grissom didn't take that risk."

Sara nodded and started to cry again. Catherine pulled her into a hug and let Sara cry on her shoulder. Catherine hadn't been there when Grissom and Brass interrogated Lurie, but, she could feel Sara's pain.

"Grissom can be so stupid sometimes," Catherine said.

And it was true.

A/N: Well, this is my very first CSI fan fic, so I hope you like it.


	2. Oh Yeah, He Knows

"So, you want to get drinks?" Catherine asked.

Sara contemplated the offer for a moment before she finally said yes.

"Alright, drinks it is. I'll meet you at the car," Catherine said, happy that Sara was finally going to do something to get her mind off of Grissom.

At least for a little while.

"Okay. I've got to talk to Ecklie for a minute and I'll be out there."

Sara turned around and left the locker room.

"Knock, knock," Sara said when she made it to Ecklie's office.

"Come in."

"Hey, I, um, I think I need to take a few days off. I've been having a few personal problems and I just think I need to take a load off," Sara explained hoping Ecklie would be nice and give her those days off.

"Five days long enough?"

That surprised Sara. She always knew that Ecklie was not too fond of her, but she didn't think that he disliked her that much.

He almost seemed happy.

Sara thanked him graciously and made her way to the door. Before she could leave Ecklie said, "Hey Sara, you take as long as you need. We'll be able to manage without you."

She nodded.

Smug son of a bitch.

Sara headed toward the exit looking forward to getting a little wasted with Catherine. She was looking at the ground the whole time and she, unfortunately, ran into…

"Grissom! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Sara said, hoping to God that he wouldn't want to take the time to start a conversation with her.

Things didn't really go her way.

"We, uh, we weren't able to arrest Lurie for Debbie's murder… we didn't have enough evidence," he said. He almost seemed nervous, the way he was fumbling his words and shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah…" This was the moment. Should she tell him that she heard what she said? Or should she just keep quiet? "…I know. I was in the viewing room," she said.

She saw the shocked look on Grissom's face. Sara looked him and then turned around and left the building. She had to say that she enjoyed it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What took so long?" Catherine asked when Sara finally joined her in the car.

"I had to talk to Ecklie. I was going to take a few days off, you know, try to straighten myself out. But, I don't think I'm going to do that anymore."

"Why?" Catherine asked. She sounded confused.

"I ran into someone _**special**_."

"Grissom?"

"Grissom."

"Does he know?"

"Oh yeah, he knows."

"You still want to get drinks, or do you just want to go someplace and talk?"

"Let's just talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did he do when you told him that you were in the viewing room?" Catherine asked, wanting to get all the details out of Sara.

The two women were back at Sara's apartment enjoying a couple of beers and talking about what Sara should do when she goes back to work the next day.

"Oh man, it was priceless! His got real big and his mouth was wide open. He looked like he wanted to die!"

Catherine laughed and took another sip of her beer. As much as she loved and respected Grissom, she just had to side with Sara on this one.

A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much.


	3. Back To Normal

"Sara, I need to speak with you!" Ecklie's unbelievingly annoying voice rang in Sara's ear as he called to her when she tried to slip by him without him wanting to bite her head off.

_**Damn!**_ She thought to herself. _**Why can't he just leave me alone?**_

She turned around, painted on a fake smile and greeted Ecklie. "What do you want?" Sara said not at all trying to hide her irritation. Oh how she loved to piss him off.

"I thought you were taking some time off," he said. He also was clearly showing his irritation. That didn't matter to Sara though. "Well, I guess I'm not. Do you have a problem with that?" She glared at him.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

Sara's pager went off breaking the silence in Ecklie's office.

**_Grissom 911._**

"If you'll excuse me I have a crime scene to get to," she said. She turned around and starting walking to the door when she decided to say more to Conrad Ecklie. "Can I ask you a question, Ecklie?" Sara asked.

Ooh, this is going to get good.

"Why are you such a prick? What did I ever do to you?" There was a pause for a second when she realized why. "I know why. I know why you ride me so hard…" her voice was getting louder by the second. "…you don't like me because I wouldn't sleep with you. When you tried to hit on me I turned you down. And now you don't like me. Am I right?" Ecklie could do nothing more than sit in his leather chair behind his desk with his jaw literally sitting on the top of his desk. She let that hang for a beat and left his office.

"Ass hole!" Sara mumbled as she went to find a quite place to call Grissom. Greg, Nick and Warrick had been walking by Ecklie's office when they heard Sara's insult. "Nice one," Greg said giving Sara a high five. "By the way, would be sleep with me if I asked you?"

"No," She replied while a little smirk appeared on her face.

She went into the locker room and sat on a bench. "Is there something you need?" Sara asked. She was not trying to hide her irritation with Grissom either.

xxxxxxxxx

Sara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Catherine was on the case with them. There was no way in hell Sara would be able to work with Grissom alone.

"So what happened?" She said as she got her kit out of the back seat of her car. "We've got a female DB in the kitchen, appears to have been stabbed to death. Catherine you take the perimeter, Sara and I have the kitchen," Catherine looked at Sara, sympathy in her eyes. Sara looked back at her helplessly.

"So, how are you?" Grissom asked trying to start a civil conversation with Sara. One false move could result in death. "I'm quite alright," Sara said trying to turn around and strangle Grissom. She was still in love with him, but there was no way she was going to be able to deal with him. "Hey, I think I found our murder weapon," Sara said picking up a butcher knife. Grissom came over and looked at the evidence

And for just a moment everything seemed to be back to normal.

A/N: Sorry about my last chapter, I know it sucked. I hope this one is good.


	4. I Don't Want To Feel Like That

A/N Intersection: Thank you so very much for your correction. We're just going to pretend that never happened and Grissom is still her supervisor. Thanks. And just to let you all know, she was trying NOT to turn and strangle Grissom and I'm just going to skip right down to the interrogation of the suspect they are going to have and not deal with the crime scene stuff.

Chapter 4

It was funny how they could instantly be tolerable or comfortable with each other over a single piece of evidence.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about what happened," Grissom told Sara as he nervously bagged the knife. "I'm fine. It doesn't matter to me. I learned a long time ago that I would never be able to have you," Sara lied in an effort to convince herself along with Grissom that she was over him.

But we all know that she's not.

"I'm going to see if Catherine has anything," Sara said. It was nice to get away from him. Being around him just made it all hurt worse. "Did you find anything?" Sara asked as she approached Catherine who was coming around front from the backyard. "Yeah, another body," Catherine replied. "I'll get Grissom to notify the coroner," Sara said before she headed back inside.

CSI HQ

"I need your DNA, Miss. Berg," Grissom explained holding out the swab. "Why?" Vannessa Berg asked. "To rule you out as a suspect," he replied. Reluctantly she gave him the DNA.

INTERROGATION ROOM

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle. We're with the Crime Lab. We have a few questions to ask you," Grissom greeted the suspect. "We have reason to believe that you had sexual intercourse with Zack Spiegelberg. We found vaginal fluids along with his seminal fluids in your mother's bed. The vaginal fluid is a match to yours. Care to explain?" Brass said intimidatingly. "I-I-I can't explain," Vannessa stammered. "Mr. Spiegelberg was your mothers boyfriend, am I right?" She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and nodded. Brass continued, "You were having an affair with him and he broke it off, right? You wanted him and you couldn't have him. So you killed your mother to get her out of the way, hoping that maybe the two of you could be together. . But when he still didn't want you, you killed him too."

"Brass, why don't you let me take over," Sara said. Brass went along and let Sara do the talking. "Listen, I know what it's like, to want someone and not be able to have them. Believe me; I know first hand what it's like. I'm going through it right now. You see them everyday and you wonder why you can't have them and it sucks. But you can't kill someone just because they don't want to be with you. Why did you kill them?" Sara asked. Vannessa blew up in Sara's face. "I loved him! Not like her, she didn't love him the way I did. I still love him. I killed my mother so that the two of us could be together but when he rejected me, I couldn't take it!"

Sara looked down at the table as Brass made the arrest.

Grissom knew that Sara was talking about him. It was her turn to admit her feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had decided to take a few days off to try to put herself back together. Nick visited her every so often, Catherine the most. But the one person she had hoped would visit didn't even take the time to call to see if she was alright.

Sara sat in front of her television with the lights turned down low. She was eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, a pan of brownies and some Coke. There was a stack of old movies on her coffee table. She had just popped in West Side Story when the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" Sara yelled tripping over one of the many things that now littered her normally clean living room. She walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Catherine holding a large Domino's cheese pizza. "Oh thank god!" Sara gasped when she saw the pizza in Catherine's arms. She opened the door wider and let Catherine into her humble abode. "I was just about the watch West Side Story," Sara explained as she set the pizza on her coffee table. "Wow, you must really be depressed. Whatever happened to the neat freak I knew?" Catherine joked. "Ugh, don't ask," Sara replied while she stuffed a large piece in her mouth.

"I thought that you were only going to take a few days off. It's been almost two weeks. How come you haven't come back?" Catherine asked. "Cause' I don't want to be around him," Sara explained as she stuffed yet another piece of pizza in her mouth. That was soon accompanied by a brownie. "I thought you were in love with him, though," Catherine said. "Oh I am, it's just every time I'm around him I get all…I don't know…little girl kind of thing, you know? Every time I see him I think to myself 'oh he's so handsome, I love him so much! Why can't he just like me back?' and, I don't want to feel like that."

Catherine looked at Sara. It's time to do something about this problem.


	5. All I've Ever Done Was Love You

A/N Oh my gosh, I just got finished watching Butterflied on the Spike TV marathon. It's so sad!

To all my reviewers: Thank you sooooo much for the feedback. I was waiting for more people to start reading my story. Thanks.

Chapter 5

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Catherine asked when she got to work. If Grissom was going to ignore what happened and Sara was going to sulk over it, then Catherine was going to take charge.

"What do you need, Cath?" Grissom appeared in the break room and took a seat in front of Catherine. "Why don't you just tell Sara how you feel about her?" Catherine asked. "What do you mean?" Grissom asked. "Why don't you tell her that you love her?" He gave her a confused look and asked her how she ever got that idea.

"Oh come on, Gil. How long have we known each other? I can tell that you love her," Catherine explained. She continued, "So, why don't you tell her that you care?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her. I can't give her what she needs," Grissom explained. He had a sad look on his face. "What she needs is you. You need to do something before it's too late because she's not going to wait around for you forever."

Grissom played with the zipper on his jacket. He was trying to avoid Catherine's penetrating gaze. He did love her, but he couldn't be with her.

There was an age gap and he was her supervisor.

It wouldn't work.

He kept thinking of reasons why they couldn't be together.

"I can't," he said simply after what seemed like a million years. But it was really only a minute.** "WHY NOT?"** Catherine was fuming now as she raised her voice to her longtime friend. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to himself, to Sara. Did he enjoy the pain he was inflicting? "You know what, fine. If you want to spend the rest of your life alone, that's fine by me. But the least you can do is tell her to her face, just to give her some closure."

Catherine let that hang a beat for a moment and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DING DONG**

Sara pushed the covers off of her body and got up to answer her front door. She grabbed her robe before she answered it.

He was there, standing on her doorstep.

She smiled slightly and let him in. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him. It was awkward having him in her home. "No. I, uh, I need to talk to you," he said. He was more nervous than ever. "Okay," she said. They took a seat in her living room. She sat there, looking at him, waiting for him to speak. "Catherine came to me and I admitted to her my feelings for you," he explained.

Sara's eyes widened as she heard the words tumble out of his mouth. His perfect mouth.

"Where is this going?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you, but I can't be with you," he explained. It was sort of like déjà vu. Sara's eyes widened even more. She sat there in disbelief.

She didn't say a thing for a minute when it finally hit her. "Why are you so afraid of being with me? Because I work for you, because you're my supervisor? That doesn't matter. I love you and I'm sitting right here waiting for you. But I'm not going to be here forever. So, if you want me, take me. I'm yours!" Her voice rose with every word. The pain she was in was noticeable in her voice. And he had caused it. He had really hurt her. He had reopened the scabs that had formed over the pain.

How could he come into her home and do this to her?

"How can you do this to me when all I've ever done was love you?"


	6. You're Too Late

Chapter 6

You're Too Late

"I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Grissom did his best to explain why. It pained him to hurt her, but he just didn't think it would work.

The least he could do was give it a shot.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Grissom took a step forward and tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away. "Don't you touch me!" she yelled as she backed away. "Sara listen to me," Grissom tried to reason with her, but she wasn't having any of it. "Get out," was all she had to say.

She moved out of his way as he walked to the door. He looked back at her and saw a small tear run down her porcelain cheek.

How could he do this to her?

Sara sat on her couch and sulked as she watched Romeo and Juliet and ate some ice cream.

xxxxx

CSI Headquarters

"Did you talk to her?" Catherine asked as she and Grissom looked over case files during their break. "Yes I did," he said. Catherine looked up from her case files. "Well, what happened?" she asked. She was eager to know if Grissom had used his brains. He was an extremely intelligent man, but when it came to women, he didn't know what to do.

Especially when it came to Sara.

"She hates me," he said simply. Catherine bowed her head and then looked back up at Grissom. "I'm sorry," she said as she did her best to console him.

"Why are you sorry? I deserved it."

Catherine looked behind Grissom and saw Sara entering the locker room.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up.

"How are you?" Catherine asked when she saw Sara. "I'm fine," Sara said as she put her purse away. She looked at Catherine and noticed the doubt on her face. "Really, I am." Sara smiled and left.

xxxxx

Sara waltzed into Grissom's office and stood before him. She cleared her throat in order to get his attention. He looked up from the case files he was still reviewing. "Can I help you?" he asked.

_She looks so beautiful_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I want to know why you enjoy hurting me so much," Sara said as she tried to keep her cool. "I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about," he replied. He was obviously in denial. "Shall I explain it to you? First you reject me when I ask you out to dinner. Which really pisses me off because it takes a hell of a lot of guts to ask someone out, especially when that someone happens to be your boss. And then, oh this is really good, you run your mouth off to a complete stranger, who also happened to be the murderer in one of our cases and you tell him how you couldn't be with me because I wasn't worth the risk!"

Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine had stopped just outside of Grissom's office when they heard Sara talking to Grissom. Sara turned around when she said. She stopped and reluctantly turned around to see what he had to say. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night," he said with a look of hope in his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment before she finally said, "You're too late."

She looked at him sadly. There was no way she was going to let him do this to her. He had no right to hurt her and then expect her to go out to dinner with him.

She turned around and left his office. She didn't even notice that they were standing right there.


	7. How About That Date?

**Chapter 7**

Sara left work early so that she could go home and drink herself into oblivion. When she got home she walked straight to her cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She grabbed a shot glass and poured herself a shot. She was about ready to pour her third shot when she hesitated for a moment. She looked at the glass and then at the bottle.

Which should she drink from? Straight from the bottle or from the shot glass?

She decided that the bottle was better and she plopped down on her couch in front of her television. She was far to depressed to even make a move for the remote. So she just sat there staring at the blank screen.

She heard a knock on her door and got up reluctantly. She really wasn't in the mood. She looked through the peephole and saw Warrick standing on her doorstep. She opened the door and looked up at him. "Can I come in?" he asked her. She opened the door wider and gestured with her vodka bottle for him to come in. He saw the bottle and looked at her. She smiled and shrugged.

They took a seat across from each other in her living room and talked. "Are you alright?" he asked. His concern for her was genuine. "Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I feel…oh what's the word…_liberated_. But in a way, I'm still really sad. Did you hear him? He asked me out to dinner. I finally tell him how I feel and then…" she pauses for a moment before continuing. "…he asks me out. He made it seem as though nothing happened." She took another swig from the bottle before Warrick snatched it away from her. She protested and gave up.

"I don't know what to tell you," he said. He really wished he could help her, but this was not his battle to fight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! He asked me out! And I told him no! Am I insane? The man that I love asked me to dinner and I told him no! There's something wrong with me," Sara said as it finally hit her that he really did ask her out. "I think he's still working you might be able to catch him if you leave now," Warrick said. She got up, grabbed her jacket and her keys and headed toward the door. "I'll drive you," Warrick said as he handed her a box of mints to mask the odor of the vodka.

**xxxxx**

Sara ran into Catherine in the parking lot. "Is Grissom still here?" Sara asked, hoping to God that he would still be there. "Yeah, he's in his office. What's going on?" Catherine asked. She had a look of confusion on her pretty face. "I just realized that he asked me out," Catherine smiled at that and let Sara be on her way.

She quickly walked to his office hoping that she didn't miss him. "Hey Sara!" Greg said cheerfully as she ran by. She didn't stop to say hello, but she figured that he would understand.

She finally came upon Grissom's office. She stopped and pulled out a mirror to make sure she looked okay. _Wait a minute, what am I doing? He doesn't care if I look like crap, _she thought to herself. She opened his door and lingered in the doorway before finally speaking. "You know what I just realized while I was drowning my sorrows?" she asked him, startling him a bit. He looked at her with confusion on his handsome face. "And what is that?" he asked, curious as to what it was. "I realized that you're not too late," she answered. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled right back. He stood up and walked over to her. "Now, this isn't going to be easy, but I'm willing to try," she said as they closed the space in between them. They leaned in for a kiss, but they were so rudely interrupted by a round of applause in the back ground.

They pulled away from each other and looked to see who was clapping for them. It was Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine. "Bravo, bravo!" Greg yelled. He was holding a bottle of champagne and some glasses. **(A/N: Do you think they could get in trouble for having champagne in the workplace?)** "It's about damn time!" Catherine added. "Warrick notified us of this joyous occasion," Nick explained. Grissom shut the door and turned back to Sara who was laughing.

"Now, how about that date?" she asked him.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. **


	8. High School Girl

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, nor do I own the show because if I did, Grissom and Sara would already be together and Greg would be dating me. I don't own All For Believing by Missy Higgins either. **

**Summary: Post-Butterflied.**

**Pairings: GSR**

**Chapter 8**

**T**hey sat across from each other in the quaint Italian restaurant, smiling shyly at one another. All For Believing by Missy Higgins could be heard in the background.

…_pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you…_

The waiter brought them their champagne and his fingers brushed hers for just a second. Her body tingled just a bit, as did his. She looked away and smiled slightly.

It was all so awkward, having dinner with the man that she had been in love with for…forever. She had never gone out to dinner or breakfast or anything like that without the rest of the gang with them. It was always the five of them, never just the two of them. She had always hoped that maybe the gang would decide to leave unexpectedly at breakfast leaving the two of them alone together. And here they were, alone, just the two of them at a cute little Italian restaurant. Both of them dressed up in clothes that rarely left there closets, drinking champagne and they could hardly look at one another without feeling like they were in high school again.

"I'm really glad that you decided to give me a second chance," Grissom said, finally breaking the ice.

"I'm just glad that you finally know what to do," Sara replied taking a sip from her glass.

…_Drop your defenses and come, into my arms…_

The evening ended wonderfully. They finished up their meals and champagne and went for a walk in the park. They talked about old cases they had worked on when she was working in San Francisco and he was in Vegas. They also talked about when they first met at that seminar and about how the minute they saw each other they knew there was something about the other.

He drove her back to her apartment and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek. They had decided mutually that they were going to take things slow, despite the fact that they were madly in love with one another and that they had waited for so long.

Sara sat on her couch, still in her evening clothes, reminiscing their night together. She tried to think of a word to sum up their entire night. But she couldn't think of anything other than…perfect.

Perfect. That was it. Perfect. Absolutely perfect in every way, shape or form.

Grissom sat on his couch reminiscing their night together too. He too couldn't think of anything else to sum up the evening except that it was perfect.

**xxxxx**

**S**ara was happy and it showed. She hadn't been this happy in a long while.

She sat in the break room with a slight smile on her face, staring off into the distance.

"So, how was your night out on the town with Grissom?" Catherine asked. Sara jumped a little, snapping out of her little world. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," Catherine apologized.

"You didn't frighten me, I was just thinking about last night," Sara explained, accepting Catherine's apology.

"So, tell me," Catherine persisted. She took a seat in front of Sara like an eager little girl.

"Well, he took me to this little Italian restaurant on the Strip. We ordered some champagne, ate our meal and then we went for a walk in the park. We talked about when we first met and about old cases that we had worked on and then he took me home and he gave me kiss on the cheek. Hmm, it was perfect," Sara said excitedly.

She leaned back, closed her eyes and smiled. Catherine giggled a little causing Sara to open her eyes, disturbing her memories.

"What?" she asked.

"You sound like a high school girl," she replied.

Sara smiled and play hit Catherine causing her to almost fall off the couch.


End file.
